


Questions

by Parker4131970



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Miggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/Parker4131970
Summary: A scene between Thomas and Juliet that brings up questions. Non episode specific. Short, short read.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Questions

****

They’d been bickering - again. Higgins’s crisp, British tones rang out across the distance between the main house and the guest house. The Dobermans trailed their mistress, eager to give chase if so ordered. It had been a few days since they’d stretched their legs properly. 

“Thomas Magnum!” 

That was a first. She’d never called him by his -almost- full name before. It brought him up short. He turned and waited for her to catch up, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed in annoyance. A light breeze made his garish red Hawiian shirt flutter around his waist. It also brought her scent to him as if it were a gift. Juliet Higgins wasn’t the most girly-girl he’d ever met but she had a definite feminie charm, including a discerning taste for perfume. It always greeted one subtly. 

“Higgins, I don’t have time for this. T.C.’s waiting for me.” Magnum began when she’d drawn near enough to talk to properly. He surveyed her with his head tilted, not unlike one of the Dobermans. He noted the rising color in her cheeks from arguing and then rushing to catch up to him. Her eyes shot sparks like a Tesla coil. She was winding up to lay into him one more time. 

_ Damn! She’s beautiful when she’s pissed, _ he thought silently. 

“Magnum, this preposterous scheme could get you and T.C. killed. You’re walking into a trap. At least take Rick or inform Katsumoto of your whereabouts,” she tried again. 

“Rick doesn’t have anyone to cover the bar and Katsumoto would need at least an hour to get SWAT together and a warrant before he’d go in. These girls might not have that kind of time.” He began to walk away, his decision made. 

“I’ll go, then,” she volunteered hastily. She had come to stand in his personal space, her chin out defiantly and shoulders squared. 

_ She must have been an adorable but pain in the ass little kid,  _ Magnum mused for a beat. 

“There wouldn’t be enough room for three adults and three high schoolers,” Magnum countered. “I can’t risk it.” Higgins looked away, her argument foiled by logic. The breeze blew her hair away from her face as the afternoon sun seemed to make her skin glow. 

“I’ll keep an eye on you via satellite then.” 

It felt good to know she’d be watching his back, even if it was from miles above the earth. Magnum had become as accustomed to having Juliet Higgins watching his six as he was Rick, T.C. or Nuzo. And none of them smelled as amazing as the former MI-6 operative. 

“Thank you, Juliet.” Magnum smiled. Her posture had softened, as had his. 

“You’re welcome, Thomas,” she responded in kind. 

Magnum lingered, unable to pull his gaze away from the woman who had proven herself more than capable of keeping up with him; mentally and physically. That Rick and T.C. adored her didn’t hurt her credibility. 

“We’ll be alright, Juliet. Promise.” Magnum assured her. He closed the gap between them and tentatively raised his hand. With a touch lighter than the breeze surrounding them he trailed his fingertips from her forehead to her jawline. Her eyes widened at the familiarity. She’d quit breathing. 

“Promise,” Magnum repeated softly before turning away.

Juliet blinked, reeling from the loss of his touch. One of the Dobermans pawed at her leg and let out a soft whine. They both looked up at her, heads tilted in sync. 

“On Lads, we have work to do,” she said after a few seconds, having collected herself for the most part. A million questions buzzed through her brain. Why? What did it mean? How did she feel about it? Endless questions. 


End file.
